Not Till He Is Returned
by darkgirl3
Summary: Dean wants what was taken from him and he goes to any length to get it back. Even if that includes revealing his own secret that only the person he wants back knows. Hope you all enjoy this Dean/Castiel


**I Will Not Till He Is Returned**

**Summary: Dean wants what was taken from him and he goes to any length to get it back. Even if that includes revealing his own secret that only the person he wants back knows.**

**AN: Hope you enjoy this I had no beta and am not looking for one either. I will try to do more in the future, but I need to catch up on my other stories too so for now hope you enjoy this one, if I get a lot reviews I'll think of doing more send me ideas if you have them. **

Dean was highly pissed off; it had been three days since he'd seen Castiel. This was not like his Angel, he didn't go missing like this, well as long as he'd known him, and he hadn't, which annoyed Dean. At the moment Dean was sitting on the hood of the Impala, or rather lying on it, his head resting against the glass. His back had scratches all over it and the cool night air and the coolness of the windshield was easing the pain and the burning. He just wished that Castiel would come around again. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, he needed sleep, but it wouldn't come. Three nights of only four hours of sleep at the most wasn't working anymore.

Sam was off with Ruby or Bobby, Dean didn't know, he'd left Sam with Bobby before going after the werewolf, he'd known it hadn't been a wise idea, but he wanted to get away, and maybe Castiel would show up again. Dean really wanted him to show up, for more than one reason, but the little Angel that thought she was a know it all kept showing up instead. Dean had finally told her off the week before and made it known to everybody in the room and those that weren't seeing as he'd gotten a visit from Anna few hours later, that he was not dealing with any other Angels, they either kept sending Castiel, or Dean was done with all them.

Michelle wasn't that bad for a person, maybe and that was a big maybe, however, when she'd done the one thing that Dean said never to do, and then she said it was for his own good he'd left. Sam and Bobby didn't see him for a week, the only person; or rather Angel that had found him had been Castiel. He'd found him three days ago and the wounds he'd gotten still hadn't healed completely. He'd gotten a lecture about taken off and not telling anybody from Sam, Bobby, and the Michelle chick/Angel. Castiel hadn't said anything, Dean knew he wouldn't because he knew why Dean had ran.

"You always run, I will never understand why, it is obvious I can find you, you are my charge after all," but it was Michelle, not Castiel that was there.

Dean got up, walked off back into the cabin, and slammed the door in her face, except for Castiel no Angel, Demon or any other supernatural creature could enter the cabin, not even Sam could, they'd tried it once, and he'd gotten a nasty case of sunburn. Michelle tried to enter, she even tried to break the seal that held the spell in place, but it wouldn't work.

"You see, bitch, only the Angel that put that up to keep me safe can take it down, and only they can enter, sucks doesn't it, now get the hell out my life," Dean yelled before he slammed the window shut locking it back. He felt alone lately and nobody understood why, especially not the bitch outside. Nobody saw it either, Sam wasn't the only one with powers, Dean's had just started lately and he was hiding it from them. It hurt to control them, it hurt to let go, and his heart was broken already. He got up walked to the door and had a half mind to open it and light himself, on fire, but he knew if he did that then they would finally know.

Finally they would see that Sam hadn't been the only one that was special, but his, he didn't understand. He could light himself on fire just like the human torch and it scared him cause it came and went and he couldn't tell when any more. Instead he went back to the bed and laid down hoping either morning, or Castiel would come, either one, because he wanted something to take the pain away that night left on him now.

Michelle was still outside three hours later when she saw her brother show up, she knew he was there for Dean, all the Angel's knew that, it wasn't no secret, Castiel did anything Dean said, and that pissed her off, he'd put the damn trap up too, she wanted to go kick his ass, but she couldn't, the trap wouldn't let her. She left instead vowing to be back come morning and she was taking charge of the situation. Dean was going to listen to her or she'd personally take him back downstairs, him being special be damned.

Castiel knew Dean was asleep, that was the only reason he was there. He had to get Dean to follow orders, or they were going to punish him. "I know you hate me being gone, but Dean, you gotta listen," he said with a sigh. He knew the secret that Dean was keeping; he knew that Dean wanted it gone too. They'd tried, but with no end, Dean was a fire starter and that was just that. "I hope you listen, because Michelle doesn't play, Dean, she's right up there with the arch Angel's, but she didn't make it," he said watching Dean sleep, "I just hope you don't piss her off," he said leaving Dean before he could wake.

"Cass," Dean said, "I know you were here," he said before he got up, "Come on, I know you're wanting to tell me something, so just tell me. You know what I'll do Cass, you know that I'll do it too, I'm not scared them, I will not serve them either, only you, I only serve you, and I'll make damn sure they know that tomorrow if you don't come back here now," Dean said, but he didn't get his answer.

Castiel heard him though, he wasn't aloud to answer him however, and that hurt. Dean was in pain, he could feel it, and he had since he pulled Dean from hell, he'd felt everything he had. "I just hope I can stop you in time," he said before leaving.

Dean walked outside at nine finding Michelle waiting on him. However, she had two more Angel's with her, Zachariah was one, and the other Dean remembered seeing before, just couldn't remember the name. "You're coming with us, Dean," Michelle said moving towards him.

"I wouldn't recommend that," Dean said, "I'm tired of your shit, I'm tired of you telling me what to do, I'm tired of it all, and if you think you can chain me like some dog you're sadly mistaking, cause I got news for you," Dean said about to show them, but before he could, he was gone. None of the Angel's understood, what had just happened, except for one, the one that had done it.

"You two dare, but a leash on Dean Winchester?" Gabriel asked them, the one Angel that Dean couldn't remember, "You have no rights over him, he has free will, all humans do, I suggest that you two learn your places in all this," he said before he looked at Castiel, who'd just showed up, "as for you, Dean is your charge again, seeing as how our sister wants to leash him, which will only make him rebel even more, you have no rights to him, no leave," Gabriel said making Michelle jump before she was gone.

Dean wasn't sure what to think when Castiel and Gabriel showed up. "I did not lie, I'm tired of it," he said.

"Zachariah had no right to take Castiel off of your case, I'm the only one that can do that, I know from watching, that you two have a bond, I've seen what you'll do to protect him, I do not wish to trade places with either of you, I cannot stop what might happen, but Castiel isn't leaving you again, and as for you, don't make him disappear again," Gabriel said to Castiel who only looked down.

Dean smiled, he should have know who'd done that, "Gabe, thanks, um, and sorry for forcing his hand," Dean said before Gabriel left.

Castiel didn't say anything for few minutes and before he could Dean had him against the wall. Dean made sure that Castiel couldn't move before he spoke, "You go and leave me like that again, and I won't be held responsible for what I do to you," he said leaning in close, "I got half mine to tie your feathery ass to that bed over there and never let you go again," Dean said before he covered the Angel's mouth with his own. Letting his hands move to Castiel's hair and neck, he couldn't help what he was feeling, and he no longer cared either. He let his thoughts be wiped away as he pushed Castiel towards the bed. It had been too long since he'd had Castiel near him and he was going crazy.

Dean was the one that landed on the bottom however, quick switching by the Angel that now stood above him. Dean looked up realizing his mistake right off he should known to not threaten Cas like that it never worked to his advantage, then again maybe it would. Dean went to move, but he couldn't he was powerless to go anywhere and Castiel was now leaning over him, fully clothed, while Dean wasn't now.

"It's not nice to do that Dean," Castiel said in a whisper leaning against him, "You're lucky that Gabe's on our side or you'd be explaining things to the others," Castiel told him as he moved his hand down Dean's torso. "I think you're the one that is tied up at the moment," he whispered before he kissed Dean, he waited till Dean opened his mouth letting him in. He wanted to taste Dean again, it had been too long, but being forbidden from being near Dean had made it hard. He'd known that Michelle would push Dean in the wrong direction, even though nobody would listen to him. He knew Dean well, the fact that he had him moaning just from their lips touching proved it.

"You tricked me again," Dean said when he finally pulled away, "one of these times, I'm going to get you," he said, "now, get those clothes off and get on this bed with me, before I have to kick your Angel ass later," Dean said looking up with a slight pout.

"You never was patient, but you going to learn, cause you gotta earn what you want," Cas told him nipping as his neck, "Cause, you were a bad boy again and I told you to behave till I got back, now didn't I?" Castiel asked him moving his hand down to Dean's leaking cock, but he avoided it, "However, all you did was piss Michelle off every chance that you got, you wouldn't let her in or give her a chance to help you, would you? And don't you dare lie to me Dean, or I'll make you wait even longer," he said, but had no intentions of putting this off, he loved Dean's reaction to his teasing.

"Cas, if I get out this I'm going to kick your ass," Dean said with a groan when Castiel pulled away from him. He'd known that he'd get payback for what he'd been doing, but still they shouldn't been mean to him first. "They started the crap, they made you leave, I had to get you back and that was the only way besides what I thought of doing, but you would been really pissed if I had done that," Dean said looking at Castiel.

"You know good and well you could have tried to behave, so don't give me that," he said before he went to the duffel that Dean had on the floor he smiled when he saw what Dean had in it. _"Well you naughty little boy, wonder what you had this for?"_ Castiel thought before he picked it up and went back to Dean.

"I can explain that, um, well, maybe I can't," Dean said looking at the whip he'd bought out of impulse before Castiel had left.

"You were planning on using this on me weren't you?" he asked leaning in to Dean before nipping at his neck.

Dean moaned nodding his head answering a yes, he had more ideas, but being tied up wasn't helping much, "Cas, please untie me here, please," Dean was close to begging, scratch that, he was begging.

Castiel decided to move forward even more and he took his coat off putting it on the chair before he removed his shirt. He heard Dean moaned and he turned back around facing him, watching Dean's face.

Dean closed his eyes trying not to look at what he really wanted, but Cass was turning him on in more ways than one. "Just do me already, please," Dean said.

Dean opened his eyes again and Castiel was standing beside him, his clothes completely gone now. He moved his hand down Dean's body before gripping his hardened cock. Dean moaned arching up he wanted this, need this, he'd waited too long he thought. He closed his eyes enjoying the feel of Castiel's hand gripping him.

Castiel leaned forward kissing Dean as he started stroking his hardened cock. He knew what Dean liked and wanted and he gave him what he wanted. He tossed the whip down and smiled as he put the other thing he'd found on Dean. He knew what it was he'd remembered from last time.

"Now you're defiantly not going anywhere," Castiel told him as he made sure that it looked right.

"Cass, don't you dare," Dean pleaded before moaning he felt like he was going to die. Castiel had found the damn cockring; Dean knew he should hide it better. "You don't believe in torture, and you're doing just that," Dean tried but he was lost when he felt Cass' mouth covering his cock. "Shit," he said arching into his mouth.

Castiel knew what Dean liked and he followed that to the tee before he knew Dean was close to cumming. He knew that the cockring prevented that though. He let the restraints go before pulling Dean up. "Get on your knees," he said into Dean's ear.

Dean didn't complain or fight him, only did what he was told after telling Cass where the lube was located. "So, the ring staying or what?" he asked when Castiel was about to take him.

"Depends on if you start behaving or not," he said as he slide two fingers into Dean's opening. Dean groaned in pleasure about falling forward if Castiel hadn't grabbed him. He moved forward till he had Dean's prostate in reach and started stroking him there. Before he pulled out Dean was moaning his name begging for his release, but Castiel still didn't remove the cock ring he only pushed into Dean till he couldn't go any farther. He didn't move for while making sure Dean was adjusted to him being full inside him. He wasn't as thick as Dean, but he was a bit longer. Few inches separated them in both length and girth.

"I promise, I promise, Castiel, I'll behave, just please," Dean said feeling whole again after feeling broken for so many weeks. Castiel leaving had left him empty inside and now he felt like all the pieces were back again.

"You trick me too, so it's only fair that your punishment be continued," Castiel said running his hand over Dean's bare as before he smacked him there. "Now, you are going to wear that till I remove it, you dare touch it or your cock," Castiel said into Dean's ear, "I'll fuck you till you're begging me to stop, and I'll smack your ass while I'm at it," he added nipping at Dean's neck before he moved his hand down to his mark. He knew that Dean sometimes could come from that alone, but not today he wasn't.

Dean moaned as Castiel still held him he felt when Cass' arms left and his wings were wrapped around him. He moaned at the feeling, it was soft and always made him feel safe no matter what.

Castiel finally started moving thrusting into Dean making sure that he hit Dean's prostate every time. He was glad they were in the cabin and not a motel, he was sure they'd have the cops there other wise by the sounds Dean was making. He wrapped his wings tighter around Dean moving one hand to Dean's cock stroking it while his other one made comforting circles on Dean's back.

Dean couldn't take it anymore, his body was on fire he needed release and what Castiel was doing to him was making it that much worse. He reached for his cock, but found himself pinned before he could reach it and now he was on his back Castiel's cock still buried deep inside him. He'd never removed it as he pushed Dean's legs apart pinning them before he picked up the pace.

"You shouldn't have done that," Castiel said before he removed the cockring and gripping Dean's aching cock while he thrusted into him again.

Dean grabbed to his shoulders moving his hands so he could hold to something, but Cass removed them placing them above his head hands pinning him as his wings stroked his cock instead.

Castiel knew the moment that Dean came he wasn't far behind with two more thrust into his lover. He felt Dean tighten around him right before he heard him cry out releasing himself over his chest and stomach. Castiel let Dean go before slowly pulling out. He couldn't move at the moment his body wouldn't let him. He collapsed beside Dean after tucking his wings back in.

"Cass, not that I didn't love that, but we should do that when you aren't gone for days at a time," Dean said before turning into Castiel's body. He closed his eyes and laid his head on Cass' chest.

Castiel smiled before closing his own eyes, it wasn't like he needed sleep or slept at all, but at the moment he felt tired and he wanted to be with Dean even longer. He still had few things to do, but they could wait.

"You better be here when I wake, or I'll make you wear that cockring for days," Dean said, "even up there," he added as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
